Tokyo Mew Mew Myths Reborn
by o0whitelily0o
Summary: Its been two years since Ichigo left to study in London. Two more additions have been made to the team since Berii arrived, and three more have been infused with animal DNA.
1. Myths Alive

Tokyo Mew Mew: Myths come to Life

This story takes place only two years after Ichigo goes to study in London. Two new Mew Mews have been discovered, and they are about to find a few more. They have a new enemy called Raven, a shape shifter who can make monsters appear at his will.

In Ryou's Lab

Keiichiro walked in, carrying the plate of Ryou's tea. His long brown hair was lifted slightly off his back, and he had on his usual smile. Ryou didn't notice him until he place the teacup next to his computer. Looking up, he looked quite strange, grim and happy at the same time.

"Hello Keiichiro. Thank you for the tea." He said, before Keiichiro could ask what he was doing.

"Your welcome. What are you doing in here, anyway? I though you said that Apple and Shana would be the last of the new Mew Mews." He asked, referring to the 12 and 7 years old red fox- and panda-girls that had become Mew Mews only two years ago.

"I know, but I'm not making a Mew Mew. I have discovered that there are three mythological animals that actually existed, before being killed by man. Also, I think I can recreate them using this DNA I found in some fossils." Ryou said, before leaning back over the computer, and rubbing his chin.

"I hope you succeed. It would be wonderful to bring back an extinct race." Keiichiro replied cheerfully, as usual. But as soon as he left, Ryou accidentally spilled his tea on the computer.

"Oh no…" He said, as the three scraps of myth animal DNA were sent to three girls, due to a malfunction. "I don't think the café can take on anymore waitresses…"

"PUDDING! STOP THAT!" Zakuro, the purple haired pop star/waitress, shouted as the little blonde girl performed her famed 'fire breathing' technique, almost burning the ends of her hair. "Do you know how long it took to get it all clean after your 'pie throwing' phase?"

"But the crowd loves it Zakuro onee-chan!" Pudding replied, as the table before her clapped and gave her an extra large tip. "And I make lots of tips, na no da!"

Shana, a dark brown haired, 7-year old, looked admiringly at Pudding. "Wow, you're so amazing!" Shana, although not old enough to work yet, enjoyed watching the older kids, and really admired Pudding (for some reason).

Apple, a brown haired 12-year old (as well as Shana's sister), smiled, but said, "Well, if Zakuro onee-sama says so, you should tone it down a little, Pudding. You really did almost burn the wallpaper off. Again." She replied, and smiled as she got an approving look from Zakuro.

Admitting defeat, Pudding sighed and said, "Alright, I'll just do my belly dance for a while. And I need to practice typing with my feet a little more." Everyone's eyes opened wide at the mention of her belly dance.

Mint walked over, and said incredulously, "You mean the one with the feathers? You call that a dance?"

Apple nodded, and said, "Mint onee-sama is right. Your belly dance is…" She thought about saying 'disturbing', 'scary', and 'freaky' all at the same time. Not wanting to hurt Pudding's feelings, she ended with, "…n't as good as your plate spinning trick."

Pudding cocked her head, and said, "You think? I'll do that one instead!" She said and immediately got onto her ball and balanced the plates she had to deliver to the table across the room.

Meanwhile, Lettuce was taking orders from a nearby table. Although her self-confidence had grown in the past two years, she still tended to drop things. A lot. Instead, she gave Keiichiro the orders, and Berii delivered them. Speaking of which, Berii was trying to balance a large order of cheeseburgers to a table. Succeeding, Berii sat down on a nearby table, having been very close to dropping the tray.

Ryou walked in, cool as ever, and said, "May all the staff come to the kitchen for a meeting? Thank you." Everyone looked up, and the group walked into the back, uncertainly. It wasn't usual that Ryou called them in during work.

"I have some news for all of you. There are three new Mews out on the streets." He said gravely. Everyone looked up, shocked.

"But I thought you said that you were only going to restore the species." Keiichiro said, a bit angry, and a bit confused.

"I spilt tea on the computer, and it malfunctioned." Ryou responded, grumpily.

"Oh great! More mess to clean up! Between all of you, I'll never do anything but clean!" Apple said, very upset.

"Forget that, what are we going to do with another Mew Mew? It isn't like we can just take off and go hunting for three random girls in the middle of the city!" Mint said, grouchy to be interrupted during her tea.

"Don't worry." Ryou said. "The computer told me who they are. But you have to go get them. Here are their pictures, names, and houses. I'll split you into three groups, so you can all find them quickest. Shana, Berii, and Zakuro, here's who you have to find." He handed them a picture of a fiery 15 year old, red haired girl with brown eyes, named Kaida Dracona. " Apple and Mint, you have to find her," He continued, handing them a picture of a very pretty 13 year old, blonde girl with blue eyes, named Sada Corian. "Pudding and Lettuce, good luck with your assignment." He handed them a picture of a cold 16 year old, black haired girl with dark eyes, named Kana Griffe.

"I expect you back by tomorrow night with the new Mew Mews. Good luck." He said, and with a nod, the three teams left to find their new partners.


	2. Kaida's Story

Kaida's Story- Flame of the Dragon

Kaida was fast asleep when it happened. But she it wasn't nighttime, and she wasn't in bed. Her language teacher was giving another lecture, and she fell fast asleep. This wasn't unusual, but what was about to happen was. As Kaida slept, Kaida she had been having the weirdest dream. It had started normally, she was dreaming about eating. Then, it shifted. A dark red haze surrounded her, and a glowing spirit-like Dragon flew towards her. It paused for a moment, and then flew into her. This was the same time Ryou 'accidentally' created three new Mews.

"KAIDA!" The teacher, Ms. Yukari, slammed a ruler down right in front of Kaida's face.

"WHA!" She screamed, jerking back up into her seat. Just as the teacher was about to start lecturing her, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Freedom!" Kaida shouted as she ran out the school like a bat out of heck. Finally, she thought, she hated school. The only thing she liked was gymnastics, an after school course she took every Friday. She didn't have it today, fortunately, or else she wouldn't have met up with Shana, Berii, and Zakuro.

"Hm, Mom won't be home for a few hours. I think I'll go to the park." She said cheerfully. The park was a few blocks past her house, which was yet again the reason she met up Shana, Berii, and Zakuro. Skipping happily along, Kaida started singing a nonsense song. For some reason, she felt especially cheerful, and powerful. Like she could take on the world.

As she reached the park, she wasn't looking where she was going, and accidentally skipped right into the famous purple-haired superstar.

"Watch where you're going!" Kaida shouted, her manners being nonexistent.

"I think that's her, Zakuro." A dark-haired girl said. Kaida felt confused as Zakuro agreed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, as a third, light haired girl walked over.

"Hey, you found her!" The third girl said to the other two. Kaida felt even more lost, especially when the sky darkened quite suddenly.

"Look out!" The girl the little one had called Zakuro pushed Kaida into the bushes as a bright neon blue light shot into the place Kaida had been standing only a moment before. It disappeared quite soon, leaving a burnt spot in the formerly grassy ground.

"WAGH!" She shouted. Kaida was feeling panicky (who wouldn't?) and started running in a circle.

_So, you Mew Mews thought you could defeat me if you had even more on your team._ An ominous voice was heard across the park.

"Oh no, not here." The light-haired girl said, looking nervously into the clouds.

"What's going on?" Kaida asked again, calmed down enough to talk.

"Raven's here…" Zakuro said, and the little girl clutched at the pants she was wearing.

_You were fools, but that doesn't matter. I must deal with the others. Until then, try and vanquish HIM!_ The voice shouted, as a black light shot from the sky. A dark figure emerged, clad in black armor. He held a sword made of black fire. _Meet the Dark Knight._

The rest of the people had mysteriously disappeared, as the three girls held their ground. Zakuro appeared to nod at the light-haired girl, who said something Kaida didn't try to hear as she stared incredulously at them. Suddenly they were encased in bright lights, both a different color. When it stopped, they were changed.

Zakuro has wearing a purple, sleeveless top, with a slight ruffle around the edges. There were two puffy sleeve-like things near her shoulders, and bands of fabric where a bracelet would be. She wore shorts the same shade of purple, and high boots. Two large wolf-like ears had emerged from the sides of her head, and a long gray tail appeared as well.

The light haired girl emerged wearing a rather large and puffy bathing suit-like outfit, cream colored, decorated with lots of ribbons. Two large bunny ears flopped out from the top of her head, and a cream-colored cat tail also showed.

The little girl didn't change, or get encased in light. Instead, she ran over to Kaida.

"I'm sorry, I hope you didn't get hurt." She said, desperately looking around. "I wish I could fight with Zakuro and Berii, but they say I can't unless everyone's here. I'm too little." She pouted.

"Anyway, we came to tell you your one of us and take you back to the café where we work. I'm Shana, by the way, and you need to transform too." The dark-haired girl, Shana, said all of this very fast.

"B-b-but I don't know how." Kaida responded feeling very flustered.

"I know, that's why Ryou advised we bring you this." Shana replied, taking out a small cream-colored pendant. "Use this, you'll know what to do." It was true. In a moment Kaida was back on her feet, and she held the pendant in her hands.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" She said, and was encased in a bright red light. When it parted, Kaida stood tall, feeling very strong.

Her hair had stayed a fiery red, but her eyes had become the same shade. She had on a flaming orange shirt, with sort of ragged sleeves. The shirt came over her shorts, which were bright crimson. Tight, high boots went up to her knees, the same crimson shade, with orange soles. Her red lizard-like tail flicked back and forth, with an arrow shape on the end. From her shoulder blades rose large, red, scaly, bat-like wings, with which she flapped and took flight. This girl was part dragon.

It was the duty of a knight to slay dragons, and this instinct burned into the Dark Knight's mind. Zakuro and Berii had been holding him off, but they needed help. Since Shana, in their opinion, was too little, they were lacking the third member they needed. That was when they heard Kaida's wings flapping as she rose into the air.

The Dark Knight looked up at Kaida, and as soon as he landed, he charged at her with his sword. Kaida seemed to hold something for a minute, and suddenly a staff, about a foot long, appeared in her hands. A ruby tipped it, the rest made from rowan.

"Flame of the Dragon!" She called as a flame flickered on the ruby's surface. Suddenly, a huge blaze of flame leapt from the tip, and completely engulfed the knight. His armor melted away as he continued on after Kaida. Finally, it all fell away, exposing the rotting, zombie flesh beneath. With a bellow of agony, he was burned away to nothing.

"That was amazing!" Shana cheered, as the clouds started to lighten.

"Come one, we better get you back to the café before too many people show up again." Although by now the Mew Mews were well known, Berii didn't want to traumatize poor Kaida with a new flock of fans right after her first battle.

As they walked away from the park, a black gem rested on the ground where the Dark Knight had fallen. It crumbled into the dust, and the breeze lifted it away into the last dark cloud.

Explanations for Things

The ominous voice is Raven, the demon maker. I'll explain more about him later on.

I do not knowwhat Berii is wearing, only an incredibly vauge picture. If you have any full-bodied pictured of her transformed, I'll use them to update my story.

Answers to Questions in Reviews 

Nyaa-Neko- No, Apple and Ringo are not the same, even though their names mean the same thing. Apple and Shana are characters my friend made up and made me put in the story. She told me Shana is some sort of Japanese food, but I don't know what. Kaida means' Little Dragon', which I picked because she's part dragon. Sada means 'Pure', and Kana means 'Power', because their part…well, you'll see in the next couple of chapters.


	3. Sada's Story

Sada's Story- Horn of the Unicorn

Sada was in the library, reading a book on something she just had a very strange dream about. Unicorns, what else? They had always interested her, ever since she saw the movie 'The Last Unicorn', but why dream about one just now, especially in the lunchroom. Fortunately, she had finished her tapioca pudding and had not fallen in it.

The dream was very odd. It was dark, and suddenly the form of a silver unicorn galloped up to her. But it didn't slow, and Sada awoke right after the unicorn entered her body.

In the library, she was reading about dreams people had on spirit animals, but there was nothing on spirit unicorns. Little did she know, two people were talking about her this very minute.

Back to Mint & Apple

"I think she's at the library." said the little brunette, Apple.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mint.

"Well, according to the scanner, where I put in the unicorn DNA, it says…"

"Where did you get that DNA?"

"Uh…Ryou's lab. Don't worry, he won't miss it."

In Ryou's Lab

"Hey, where'd the unicorn DNA go?" Ryou asked himself, looking through his papers and vials and whatnot. "Wait a minute…**APPLE!**"

Back to Mint & Apple

"Did you hear something?" asked Mint.

"No, must just be the wind." replied Apple. "Anyway, the coordinates point to the library. Also, from the judging of her room, she appears to be a total bookworm, and she wouldn't be anywhere you'd be, and her shoe size is 6.5."

"How do you know her shoe size? And what do you mean she wouldn't be anywhere I'd be?"

"Well, you prefer shopping then books. And you'd be surprised by what is lying around people's closets."

"Anyway, let's get over there, before Raven finds out."

In Ryou's Lab

Keiichirou asked Ryou, "Why do you think Apple stole your DNA?"

Ryou replied, "Because she also stole my pie." He sobbed.

Back to Mint & Apple

"Apple, don't you think Ryou intended to eat the pie?"

"No, besides he's getting fat. Mmmmmm, apple pie…"

"Isn't your name Apple? Do you think there's a pun involved here?"

"No, that would be illogical. Like my teleporter and bringer-back-to-lifer."

"That's a weird name. What does it do?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all. Besides, were at the library already. We've been in front of it since I started the pie."

The pair went inside, when suddenly, everyone disappeared, conveniently. The only living soul in there was a blonde girl known as Sada. All the lights went out, and an ominous voice filled the library.

_So, Mew Mews, you thought that getting more on your team would let you defeat my minions!_

"Um, actually, it was an accident." said Apple.

_Well, uh…this is awkward…_

"Uh, Mint onee-sama? Where'd everyone go? Did you notice they disappeared right before we heard Raven?"

"Yeah, do you think some cosmic force is making everyone go away so that we can morph?"

"No, that'd be even more illogical then the apple pie pun."

_Well, let's get back to the fight. DEFEAT THIS!_

A black light shone from the ceiling and revealed an archer dressed in black, with a crossbow made from rotting, but still sturdy, wood.

"Mint onee-sama? Let's morph now, please."

"You got it! Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Apple Metamorphosis!"

They were surrounded by colored lights, and they had changed greatly.

Mint was wearing a teal-blue dress that ended just below the top of the thigh. She wore boots and gloves of the same color. Two dark-blue wings formed on her back, and a birdie as well. Her hair was now navy blue.

Apple was wearing an outfit similar to Zakuro's, except cherry red instead of purple. Her boots, which ended just above the ankles, and gloves, which looked like Pudding's gloves and ended at the last finger joint, the other a band, were brown. A pair of red fox ears poked out of the top of her head, as well as a red fox tail.

Sada, during this whole time, was hiding from the archer's crossbow. Apple saw her plight, and quickly pulled out a Power Pendant.

"Where did you get that? Did you steal it from Ryou?" asked Mint.

"Uh...maybe. Anyway, CATCH SADA!"

Startled by the use of her name, Sada looked and clumsily caught the little pendant.

"MEW MEW SADA METAMORPHOSIS!" She called, saying the first words that came to her mind.

A light surrounded her as well. When it faded, she too looked different. Her hair had turned silver, and was pulled into a ponytail, and a crystal horn emerged from her forehead. A pair of white unicorn ears also showed. She wore a silver shirt, which came to her waist, and skirt, which came to just below her knees. Her boots were silver, and were thick, stopping and inch above the ankles. A long, white, lion-like tail appeared.

The archer knew that his prey had emerged, and he nicked another arrow into the bow. Sada looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Horn of the Unicorn!"

A white light shot from her horn, and slowly melted him to nothing.

Sada, exhausted by the effort, collapsed onto her knees. Mint and Apple hurried her away, for people were starting to arrive.


End file.
